Drink with Me
by Blitzfreak
Summary: What if Dean hadn't intended to kill Sam at all while he'd hunted for him in the bunker? What if he just wanted Sammy to be stronger? Like he was. Slight Wincest. Demon!Dean. Blood. [One-shot] R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Well. I finally caught up in Season 10 and a part of me was wondering what would have happened had Cas not gotten the grace in time to Save Sam. I know other people have thought about this topic, but I wanted to put into my own words what I thought would have ****happened****. **

**Pairings; Wincest (if you squint) This pairing was not intended. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural **

**Warnings; Spoiler for Season 10! **

**Please R****e****ad and Review **

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN **

Dean was just standing there now, smiling like he'd won the lottery. The knife Sam had pressed to his throat seemed to get heavier the more he held it. Eventually the knife dropped and the metallic clatter sounded, mocking Sam at how weak he was, how even the thought of killing his brother made him weak.

The demon before him didn't seem to care, the smile he had was seeming to grow wider. It was only a matter of time until he got what he wanted. But something was different. He didn't immediately attack Sam, he took a step forward. Then he took another. Sam did the usual and stepped back. The hunter had been sure his brother was done chasing him, that this game of hide and seek was over in Dean's eyes. It hadn't been...

Another step and Sam was turned and charging down the hall again. Without a weapon, without a plan, this was pure terror pumping through his veins and he wouldn't slow down for anything. He quickly ran through some doors to another hallway before he found himself in a closed off bedroom that the bunker had. It was one of the rooms that was for visiting men of letters or hunters. Sam didn't bother to look at the number, or at where he might have been located in the bunker. All that he knew was Dean was coming after him and he was defenseless.

As Sam was running Dean followed suit, only having abandoned the hammer and grabbed a knife from the kitchen when he passed by. That grin still etched on his face, speaking volumes of words that only he seemed to understand. "Sa~mmy! Come on now, you can't hide forever." Dean's voice echoed through the halls, though he knew exactly where his brother had hid.

He teased the young hunter for some time longer, walking silently through the halls. He passed by the room Sam was hiding in once to insure that he hadn't moved from where he was. In fact, Dean locked the door from the outside to make sure Sam didn't move. Unbeknownst to the hunter inside, that is.

Sam was huddled in a corner, staring at the door. He knew Dean was out there, probably waiting for him to come out. He knew his brother was going to rip him apart, and leave nothing behind. Sam let his thoughts wander one last time. What would Castiel do? Would he really care all that much that Sam had died? He and Dean had a more profuse bond than Sam and the Angel. He wouldn't put it past the angel not to care as much for him.

A loud bang from the room across from him sounded and Sam jumped. His breath stuttered and he did everything he could to calm down his raging heartbeat. Another few seconds rolled by, and nothing happened.

The older brother watched the door, listening for moment from Sam inside the room. Thinking that maybe his little Sammy would make a last ditch effort to save him, his older brother. When he heard nothing he could only guess that Sam had, in fact, accepted his fate.

Kicking open the door Dean felt that satisfied grin come over his face. Sam had brought up his hands to shield his face, he didn't want to see his brother. He didn't want to look at the creature that his brother had become. "Sammy~ What's wrong? I thought you had some fight left in you." Dean cooed, though kicking over some of shattered door with his foot, "but then again. You were more of a bookworm than a fighter weren't you."

Dean closed off the distance between them in an instant. His hand was wrapped around Sam's jaw and he forced his younger brother to stare him in the face. Sam's arms were pinned down by the invisible force Dean seemed to get with his newish demon abilities. "But that wasn't the case when you were Soulless, am I right, Sam?" He brought the hunters face closer, "you were all instinct, none of your rational thoughts got in the way. But you know what was even better than the soulless you?"

Sam gripped a hold of Dean's arm, trying to get it to release his face. This caused the demons hold to get that much stronger. Sam wanted to cry out, but his jaw was locked in a open position. "When you were riding around with Ruby, and you were hyped up on that demon blood," that was when the stench of sulfur, and worst of all copper wafted through the air. Sam felt old feelings return to him, his stomach clenched, his mouth was dry, and his brain nearly shut down at the familiar feeling it was to dig into Ruby's arm. To drink that life substance away until he was drunk on it. "You never really got over that did you? That ecstasy feeling that you got when you drank it off of her." Dean released Sam's jaw and threw him further onto the ground.

Using the opportunity Dean sat on Sam's waist, holding him still while he brought up his left hand. It was grasped around the blade, causing him to bleed all over his palm. Sam's eyes followed the trail of crimson all the way to the floor where it dripped off to. "Guess all those guys you hear from are right. You never really get over and addiction till your dead." With that said Dean took the blade into his right hand and put the knife to his arm.

He ran it along his vein until a good stream fell and he brought it up to Sam's lips. "Drink with me, you'll feel better soon." Even though Sam's body screamed to let the fluid in, his conscious screamed back at him no.

"No, Dean, I can't." He whispered, throwing his head to the side and ignoring the feel of the blood now falling onto his face and dripping down onto his neck. Dean seemed to growl at Sam's words and pulled his arm back a moment.

Sam glanced up at his brother only to see that grin gone, replaced by a deathly glare and black eyes. He knew that he was in a crap load of trouble now, and he couldn't do anything when Dean brought his fist down to connect with Sam's face.

The younger cried out in pain, and did so again when the fist collided with his jaw once more. But the third time he felt his jaw held for a second time. His eyes looked at Dean confused but soon realized what Dean was doing. His wound still bled and he brought the same cut to his brother's lips again. "I won't ask a third time Sam, drink."

This time Sam couldn't stop, the blood cascaded into his mouth like a flowing river. His tongue lapped at his brother's skin and he never realized that after 5 min that he wasn't being held down any longer. His hands were gripping his brother's arm, he was lapping at the liquid as if it could save his life. He didn't notice the small strokes that Dean made into his hair, the way he kissed the top of his head. "That's it Sammy, drink up... You're gonna need it." His eyes flickered black a moment and that smirk returned.

**Please Review!**


	2. Announcement!

Okay, those that wanted a sequel it's now up on my page!

**Title: **

**Don't Fight Me**

**Small summary:**

**Dean had more in store for Sam than was first thought, and the hunter was going to learn the hard way. **

Once again some Wincestish drabble that I came up with today.

Drop a review there if you would like to read more of Demon!Dean.

Thank you to everyone that left a review!

It was really appreciated! 


End file.
